


Art Masterpost: A Game You Can't Win

by 3226629



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Summary: Injustice is the hottest MMORPGs currently available to play! Set in a world where superpowers exist, players can become civilians, heroes, villains, and anybody in between. The game has everything from a great story, missions, big in-game events, and weekly battle royales to determine the top rankers.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: Superbat Reverse Bang 2020





	Art Masterpost: A Game You Can't Win

Please check out [nightfoliage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFoliage/pseuds/NightFoliage)'s fic [A Game You Can't Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971926/chapters/60453619)

nightfoliage is awesome! Creating such an interesting story out of my art.

I am honored. Feel so blessed that you pick up my prompt.

Thank you, dear! I love the story you wrote, and so awed by your imagination.

Please go check the story, it's definitely worth it.


End file.
